I'd Lie
by PissyNovelist
Summary: A cute and funny songfic about Severus and Lily! Lily is telling Severus about her guy, but when he founds out it's HIM she's talking about how will he react? Goes nowhere at all except it will make you go AWWW Read if youre a SSLE fan. Rated to be safe


**_ATTENTION; The Document Manager (upload) thingy wouldn't let me upload any files. I had to edit a file and apply it onto this story. If anyone is having this problem, please inbox me? Thank you_**

**I'M ON A LILY AND SNAPE BINGE D: So… lucky if you're a fan. This is perhaps a different format of songfic, so bear with me :) P.S; I don't own anything. Nothin at all except the concept XD**

"Do you actually LOVE that little creep?" Lily Evan's best friend turned up her nose at the thought of the beautiful redhead liking that greasy and pervy Slytherin boy. Lily simply laughed as a response, holding her new black and green broom. She just bought it, and was looking for Severus to test drive it with. She spotted him, waving her friend goodbye as she ran across the main yard.

"Hey Lils!" Severus' eyes brightened at the sight of the Gryffindor jogging towards him.

"Hey, wanna go for a test drive? It's my new broom!" She called through her smile. Her friend stood from the tree he relaxed under, inspecting the beautiful broom.

"Of course! This is beautiful! Why'd you get black and green? Unconventional… I like it." Severus patted her back, climbing behind Lily and holding the broom stick. They took off, and talked of their day so far. Nothing but their usual small talk. She looked back at him with her trademark grin.

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

"And what about your love life, Sevvie?" She giggled, leaning back into her friend so she could hear him better.

"Eh, you know how it is. Kind of dead. I like this one girl, but I have no idea of she likes me back… I'll probably never fall in love, you know?" Severus trailed off with a huge, dramatic sigh.

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favorite songs and_

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie._

They landed, laughing and walking off into the Great Hall.

"That is a real smooth ride!" Severus smirked, looking at the shiny broom.

"Smooth ride, great color. Doesn't get much better than that!" Lily giggled, putting her arm on Severus' shoulder. They sat on the empty half of the table, so they could talk alone. When Lily was with him, she didn't want anyone to interrupt their time. She did nothing but cherish these moments.

"I never asked about your love life Lily! Tell me everything." He leaned forward, cocking his head to the side.

"Same as you… I like this really nice guy but I don't think he knows I exist. I mean, I'm right here! Totally flirting like mad and no response. I think I'm losing my touch." She winked, followed by a heart giggle. Maybe he would finally get the hint… He simply looked to the side with a half-smile.

"It's really lame. I know what you feel though. If she took the time to notice me? We would be unstoppable. But I just don't know…" He mumbled.

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let no body see him cry_

_I don't let no body see me wishing he was mine._

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie._

Lily and Severus sat in silence, looking at each other and other places around the room. Severus got a funny look on his face, followed with a smirk.

"I'll be right back!" He called as he ran across the floor.

_He stands there then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breathe for you_

Lily sighed, setting her head upon the table. She thought about useless things. What would she have for lunch and all those whatnots. She then heard a rapping upon the table. She raised her head, seeing her friend holding his pure black guitar. She smiled as he sat on the table surface and watched him play. Lily could have watched him play all day and all night. She thought even the most talented musician in the world would bow in respect once they saw and heard Severus play.

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"_

_So I put on my makeup and pray for a miracle._

"So, tell me about this guy you like. What's he into? What's he like?" Severus sighed over the quiet sound of his acoustic guitar. He barely looked up, picking away with his pick on the tight guitar strings. Lily looked at her hands, suddenly dripping with a coat of sweat. With a deep breath, she answered his question.

"_Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue. Oh and it kills me!_

Oh, and he's beautiful,

_He has his father's eyes…" _Lily was suddenly interrupted from her soliloquy by a question that took her back.

"Do you love him?" Severus had stopped playing. She looked at his green pick set upon the furnished table. Lily got the courage, looking into Severus eyes.

_And if you asked me if I loved him_

_If you asked me if I loved him…_

_I'd lie._

As she held a gaze with the young man in front of her, she got a feeling… _she knew. _His pupils were dilated at a large rate and his chapped, pouty lips were parted just enough. His hands shook in unison with hers. Lily's mouth was suddenly dry. She started to panic, and blurted the first thought that came to her mind…

"No, I don't love him."

**When Lily was telling Severus about the guy she likes, the reason why "Oh, and he's beautiful." Is not italics is because it is NOT part of the song. I put it in there because I don't think Snape has a sister… I think…**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Song; I'd Lie- Taylor Swift**


End file.
